1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the advertising and sale of perfume and similar products. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a perfume sample onto a discount coupon as well as methods for distributing perfume samples and discount coupons.
2. State of the Art
Perfume is advertised in multiple media and is generally sold at a point of sale counter in a retail store. As used herein, the word perfume includes cologne, eau de toilet, after shave, air freshener and similar scent products which can be dispensed in liquid form. Further, to the extent that a flavor can be sampled by smell, perfume is intended to mean such a flavor.
Although brand name recognition is important to perfume consumers so also is the actual scent of the perfume. More often than not, a perfume consumer will want to sample the scent of the perfume prior to purchasing a quantity of it. Perfume manufacturers have long sought to make sample fragrances available to consumers in order to entice the consumers to purchase a quantity of the perfume.
One type of device used to economically dispense samples of perfume is the sample atomizer. The atomizers are used at a point of sale display to spray a measured amount of the perfume into the air or onto the customer""s hand or wrist. One disadvantage of the atomizer is that if it is sprayed into the air it is hard to get a good sample of the scent. However, if it is sprayed on the customer""s hand or wrist, the number of different scent samples which can be made is effectively limited to two, one for each hand or wrist. Another disadvantage of the sample atomizers is that they are subject to theft if left unattended. Thus, a salesperson must be present in order for a perfume to be sampled.
Another common means for sampling perfume is the sample card sometimes known as xe2x80x9cscratch and sniffxe2x80x9d which is distributed in magazines or mailers. Although the xe2x80x9cscratch and sniffxe2x80x9d cards often fail to accurately reproduce the actual scent of the product, the use of a card is a good idea which has been adopted at point of sale demonstrations. Used in conjunction with sample atomizers, cards are used to sample many different scents at a point of sale display. The method involves the salesperson spraying a scent on an card and handing the card to the customer. The customer can bring the card close to her nose to sample the scent. Many scents can be sampled using different cards. However, as with sample atomizers used alone, a sales person must be present to prevent shrinkage.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for sampling perfume.
It is also an object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for sampling perfume which do not require the presence of a sales person.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for sampling perfume which is resistant to theft.
It is still another object of the invention to provide methods of advertising perfume which can incorporate the methods of sampling perfume according to the invention.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the apparatus of the present invention includes a card dispenser which includes a built-in atomizer. The dispenser is operated by a simple control which dispenses a scent onto a card and ejects the card from the dispenser. The dispenser is preferably designed to be resistant to theft. In this regard, the size and appearance of the dispenser may be sufficient to dissuade a shoplifter. Alternatively, the dispenser can be locked to a display counter. According to the presently preferred embodiment, the cards are coated such that the perfume carried by the card can be applied by the customer to an area of skin. Alternatively, the cards can be absorbent which would allow the customer to sample multiple scents without one scent contaminating another. According to one of the methods of the invention, the cards dispensed from the dispenser bear advertising indicia indicating the name of the perfume. According to another method of the invention cards are provided with indicia indicating a discount coupon for the perfume purchase.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.